Pieces
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: The gang is at a summer camp and decide to play a game of truth or dare. Bella/Jasper. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here's my Truth or Dare story. It's not a traditional one though. No blank or crude humor...well...a bit but it's not really a humor story...

Anyway. Read on and review!

* * *

"Come on. Please play with us, please? What the hell else are we supposed to do?" Alice begged. Her voice was pleading as she stared at Jasper and Edward. Jasper was sitting on his bunk, headphones on and completely ignoring Alice. Edward just glared.

"I am _not_ playing _that_ game. Not after what happened _last_ time." His voice was strained and tense.

"What happened last time?" A second voice cut in. Bella. Somehow Alice got her to agree to play.

"_Nothing_" His voice was stiff as he stretched out on his bunk under Jasper's. Alice snorted.

"Oh please. You almost got laid last time." Her voice was teasing and sharp. Edward glared at her.

"That's exactly why" He growled back. "Some people don't like being almost laid by girls they hate"

"But you don't hate any of us!" Her voice called back. Her and Edward had a strange relationship. They were cousins at first on different sides of a failed marriage of Alice's mom, Esme and Edward's uncle Michael. Esme met Edward's widowed father – her brother in law and they fell in love. After being cousins, step siblings was an odd step. Best friends was the next one they took.

"I'm not playing Alice" Edward grumbled, scrambling to get his own headphones on before she responded.

She beat him to it.

"Put those on and you'll find them broken by tomorrow morning" It wasn't a threat but a promise. They were lucky they had a large budget, Alice had already shattered his piano from a similar promise.

"I'm not going to play"

"Yes you are. Get off your damned high horse and get into Rose's and my room. Same with you Jasper. If you don't show up I'll break your precious guitar." Some sort of dying animal sound came from Jasper's throat. His guitar was his life, his everything. Edward got to witness Jasper crawl off the top bunk, grab his guitar and climb back up. While Alice was stalking out. He didn't start playing, he was stroking the fret board, whispering to it.

He was insane. But then again how many times had Edward talked to the piano. There were too many embarrassing times. And too many of them were on youtube.

"We better go if you like that chunk of wood" Edward said in a defeated tone to his roommate. Jasper glared at him momentarily before carefully setting the guitar on his bed and jumping down next to his bronze haired friend. They had all been going to Lake Sitjac Summer Camp since they were seven or eight. They had all befriended each other back then and since they had started spending more and more time together outside of camp.

The two guys joined the rest on the floor of Bella's room. There was Bella, sitting Indian style, her pajamas on and her hair in a messy pony tail. Alice was next to her, she looked more pixie like then ever in her short shorts and baggy black top. Rosalie was wearing sweats and a tight top, and she looked as amazing as always. There was Tanya next to her still in jeans and a 'Camp Sitjac' shirt. Emmett was in shorts and a wife beater. And now there was Jasper, still looking as if he just walked off a major rock stage with his black jeans and oversized skull belt buckle and floppy hair that fell in a messy mop over his eyes. And Edward in sweats and a tee – shirt.

"Awesome! I knew you guys would join us" Alice chirped as if she hadn't threatened them into the game. Jasper just glared at her, his eyes iced over in a protective way. His guitar was his life. He had grown up in a broken house, his dad ran off when he was five, his mom wasn't able to handle raising a little boy on her own and quickly succumbed to alcohol and later worse. Her multiple boyfriends were abusive and all drug addicts. More then once Jasper found himself staying for weeks at a time at different friends houses trying to avoid a particularly bad one. He was gone for two months once and when he finally went back – he had been fourteen at the time – his mom simply told him to go to his room. His grandparents always tried to help him out as much as they could but couldn't take him away with his grandpa in the final stages of cancer. At fifteen his widowed grandma adopted him. Music had been a safe haven for him for multiple years.

"You threatened my guitar. It wasn't an option." Jasper growled at the peppy black haired girl. She smiled in response.

"Ok. So we're playing truth or dare. Or we're playing spin the bottle. Your choice." She told what was basically her audience. "Raise your hands for spin" A few went up. More stayed down. "Raise your hands for truth or dare" The rest went up. She giggled and leaned forward.

"So if you chicken then you have to accept the opposite no questions asked." Alice added, making chickening a bit harder.

"Edward."

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at his step sibling.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Edward played that he was calm, cool and relaxed. Truthfully? He was terrified at what this girl would think up.

"Have you ever…" She trailed off, thinking up a good one. When she landed on the question she already knew the answer. She wanted the rest to know. "Had sex in your volvo?" Her voice was light and airy. She could have been asking what he thought of the weather.

"...yeah" His voice was stiff and awkward, and that was nothing compared to what she could think up.

"Alrighty. Your turn" She smiled at him and he scanned the room.

"Rosalie" He looked at her brown eyes. She glanced up at him.

"Truth" She muttered. The last dare she accepted had her dye her hair green, and somehow she managed to pull it off.

"Have you…" He hesitated, what would be a reasonable question for Rose? "Tried drugs." His voice was smug. She rolled her eyes.

"I was fourteen and my boyfriend convinced me it was cool. And it was just Marijuana." She replied

"Alice, Alice." Rosalie chirped. Alice looked up suddenly. Rose sat back in her seat, satisfied to have thrown the black haired girl for a loop. The two girls were soul sisters. They both liked to shop, look good, dance, stay up too late with guys she didn't know quite well enough and go shopping.

"Dare" She muttered.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper." Oh that bitch, Jasper thought in a heartbeat.

Alice swallowed hard. Jasper, out of everyone in the room, hell, she would have preferred kissing Rose. Bella grumbled and looked away, she had a crush on Jasper, ever since they were ten years old and she was sitting alone with her book.

_Bella's POV Flashback_

_I was sitting behind one of the younger bunk sheds. My book was so good and I wanted to know what happened next so bad. The rest were being boring, Emmett and Edward were just playing some game with a few of the other guys and Alice, Tanya and Rosalie were all in the dance thing that was offered. I didn't want to, nor really could, dance. _

_Then this guy who looked like he was my age, maybe a bit older, came over. He had this slightly shaggy blonde hair and big green eyes. He looked really nice. _

_"Who are you?" I asked quickly, looking over the edge of my book. _

_"I'm Jasper…what about you?" He asked with the same bluntness. _

_"I'm Isabella but you can just call me Bella" I replied with the same tone of voice I used when I was trying to impress adults. He laughed a bit. _

_"Ok Bella." He said, almost as if he was trying out the name. "Bella?" He asked after a few seconds. _

_"What?" I asked, looking up from my book again. _

_"Why are you sitting all alone in the corner?" He continued. _

_"Cause everyone else is doing other stuff. Edward and Em are playing tag with the others and Tawny, Ali and Rose are all in the dance thing." I said, slightly let down. I knew I was blushing._

_"Want to go swimming?" He asked after a few seconds. _

_"Sure" _

_Bella's POV end, Flashback end._

And that was how she fell head over heels in love with him. Every year he came he was more withdrawn. For some reason though he and Bella always connected.

It may have something to do with also growing up in a broken home. Her mom, Renee married at 18 and already had a kid on the way. She wasn't really fit for being a mom. She was a big time partier but thought she was in love with the guy five years older then her. She ran away – with her child – two weeks after the honeymoon. Divorce papers were filed next and Bella spent the next sixteen years of her life being handed back and forth throughout the year. Christmas, Summer and Spring Break with dad. The rest with Mom. Or maybe it was just because they were both anti-social and liked to listen to dark music and could just sit in the same room, in each other's presence and not require conversation or any sort.

They just connected. And Rosalie just giggled while Bella turned her head to Rose and glared a bit. She didn't notice that Jasper, who was sitting next to Bella was watching her with amused eyes. Alice turned head to Jasper and got onto her knee's , she never would have been able to comfortably kiss him if she wasn't a bit higher. Without any warning she shoved her lips against his. His hand slipped in her hair for a few brief seconds as he responded to the kiss. He then gently pulled her away and their eyes connected, each gauging the other's reaction.

A loud 'Hmph' came from Bella. The corner of Jasper's mouth turned up a bit and he leaned back into his sitting position. He adjusted his legs and now they were splayed out before him and he leaned back on the edge of Bella's bunk. They had all done this before.

"You have a question for me Alice?" Jasper leaned back again and looked at his

friend. She giggled before answering.

"Jasper." She started, her eyes darted away, met Bella's before she continued. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" He replied. She smiled.

"When did you lose your virginity?" It was common knowledge that Jasper, with his stunning good looks, got around at his high school. He and Bella attended Alpine Ridge High School. She told multiple stories about it, all the stupid funny ones she told. He stared at Alice for a second.

"Three years ago." He said after thinking. She stared at him.

"You were only fourteen?" She questioned. His nod was lazy and slow, he wasn't embarrassed but didn't care to linger on the subject. It had been awkward and was only done because his girlfriend has some idea it was the ultimate commitment of love. They broke up four days later.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper muttered, staring the varsity football player.

"Dare." He said with obvious ego. How surprising?

"Drink a cup of water from the lake" Jasper replied back with the same speed. The dare had been reversed on Jasper the year before. It took four days of three-times-a-day teeth brushing to get rid of the taste.

"…" Emmett didn't say a thing. He should have known it was coming. A small plastic cup was held out to Emmett and he took it with a bit of glare. He marched out, refusing to chicken and in a few minutes came back with a cup full of slightly green water. He swallowed and stared at it before drinking the whole cup. He gagged and then swallowed.

"Ewaarea" He made some sort of strange noise before stealing someone's soda and finishing it. The taste of soda helped but didn't eliminate the disgusting lake water.

"I hate you Jazz" Emmett muttered.

"Payback's a bitch" Jasper replied with a smile. Emmett glared and made a point of sitting down.

"Alice" He called the girl with midnight locks. She looked up at him with wide pale lavender silver eyes.

"Yes?"

"Truth of Dare?" He asked with building intensity.

"Dare" She chirped back.

"Kiss Tawny." Emmett said after a few seconds. Alice nodded and without thought leaned over and kissed the strawberry blonde.

"Alright." She smiled as if the kiss never happened. Tanya was Edward's on and off again girlfriend. They were going out now. Edward was smirking at them lightly.

"Isabella Swan" She smiled at the brunette. Bella stared at the pixie girl.

"When was your first kiss and who was it with?" Alice asked. Someone chirped that it was two questions but Bella's face had turned a dark pink.

"I…" She muttered. "I haven't had a first kiss..." Alice giggled a bit and Tanya shook her head. Rose gave her a look of confusion.

"Like, you mean, sweet sixteen and never kissed?" Rosalie asked. Bella nodded and ducked her head down.

"Seriously?" Alice said quickly. Bella didn't respond.

"Oh…" Rosalie muttered after a few seconds.

"Edward." Bella chose her…prey.

"Dare" He replied without even waiting to be asked.

"I dare you too…" She didn't have one. She sat and thought for a bit before Jasper finally leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and nodded. Jasper had been the butt of many a harsh dare and he was using this as the ultimate payback. His last time at camp and he was going to make them all eat it.

"Edward. I dare you too…" She waited for drama purposes while standing up and meandering over towards her backpack. She removed a pair of leopard print undies and a matching bra. "Wear these for the rest of the game. And only these"

"Why do you own those?" Edward countered. Bella didn't answer.

"Fine." He disappeared behind the cabin. And when he came back no one could help but laugh. He was wearing the too tight underwear and the bra that cut into his skin. The bra fell flat against his chest and the underwear stretched too much.

"You look stunning Edward." Jasper smirked at the bronze haired boy. Edward glared a bit.

"Jasper. Truth or Dare." Edward snapped. Trying to cover the underwear with his lanky legs and arms.

"Truth" Jasper replied fluidly.

"How many times have you cheated?" Jasper smiled.

"Only once." He smiled slightly.

"When?" Alice asked next, was it when she was dating the honey haired man?

"I was fourteen." He replied.

"A lot happened when you were fourteen." Alice observed. Jasper's face fell momentarily. Fourteen was the first time he caught his mom doing more then sipping at a bottle early in the day. Fourteen was the first time a lab was built in his basement. Fourteen was the first time he ran away from the horror that used to be his home.

"Yeah. You have no idea." He pulled a grin back on his face. Bella gave him a concerned look. He pushed his leg against her's to calmly reassure her. No one noticed the gesture.

"Rosalie." Jasper's voice was smooth and flowing. All of them had done something to him at one point.

"Dare." She replied. He smiled a bit.

"One shot." She raised her brows a bit.

"Of?" She asked, leaning towards him a bit.

"What Emmett has stored under his bunk." Jasper smirked. Emmett was always the one what brought the beer, or vodka in this case - A few bottles of the spirit too.

"Emmett, give her the shot glass and bottle." He smiled, Emmett was more then willing to comply. Rosalie took the shot with out thinking much about it, she could hold a shot or two with out having much to worry about.

"Bella." She asked, leaning forward towards the brunette girl.

"Truth." Bella answered.

"Care to tell us who you have a crush on?" She asked. Bella froze and gave Rose pleading eyes. Begging her to change the question.

"Chicken." Bella muttered.

"Then you better be ready to kiss Edward. Seven minutes in the closet with tongue." Rose gave her the other choice. Bella sighed and shook her head.

"Chicken." She repeated and stood up. Edward didn't wait long to follow her to the small closet. Bella stepped in first and Edward crammed in after her.

"Bella." Edward whispered. "I'm not going to kiss you unless you want me to." His voice was nearly non existent. Bella's breathing increased a hint.

"Rose would kill us…if we don't…" Bella muttered, trying to think of a good excuse why she shouldn't kiss the taller bronze boy. Before she could say anything else his lips were crushed onto hers.

"She'll test us…" Bella managed to get in when his lips left hers and crawled down her neck "By opening the closet…door" Edward's lips came back in the same force they had been, bruising her full lips. The door was thrown open and the two stopped immediately, no one able to see the intensity of the kiss. Rose was surprised they even obeyed the dare.

"Oh…I guess…" She closed the door and he pulled away, his warm breath still warming Bella's skin. They didn't say a thing as they waited for Rosalie to tell them that they were allowed to leave the minute sized closet.

"How much longer do you think?" She asked carefully. He shrugged with lack of skill.

"I dunno." He leaned away. She stared at him with wide eyes that he could barely see in the dark. Only a glint of deep chocolate shone on her cute eyes. They watched each other for a few seconds when the door opened.

"You can come out now." Rosalie smirked at them. Edward slid out and Bella followed. Bella glared at Rosalie, and Rose smiled at her.

"Ok Bells, your turn." Alice chirped. Bella nodded and scanned the room. It occurred to her that Alice had yet to do anything bad.

"Alice." She smirked at the black haired girl. "Truth or dare"

"Truth, I don't feel like moving." She smiled back at her friend.

"Well then…" Bella hesitated. Jasper looked over at his closest friend, if she didn't come up with one soon he had one ready. Everyone was going to pay this time around.

"I think Alice you need to tell us all who you have a crush on." Bella smiled sickly at the girl. Alice's eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard. That was something she wasn't going to know.

"I…" She hesitated and looked up at the honey haired boy. "I have a crush on…" She stared at down. "I…" She didn't want to actually say. "Chicken." She finally snapped.

"Well then. You have too…" Bella looked around the room a bit. Jasper leaned towards her a bit and whispered something in her ear. She giggled a bit but shook her head.

"Too cruel" She whispered back, her smile giggling. "I'm just going to have her…" She hesitated again. She had no idea what to tell her. Jasper gave her a 'are you sure?' look. She rolled her eyes.

"Just…dance the Hokey Pokey in front everyone." She smiled slightly; this was such a stupid dare. Jasper muttered something to her, it was low and quiet. Bella ignored him and watched Alice do the dorky dance in front of everyone. She sat down after finishing a few rounds.

"Ok…my turn. I choose…Jasper." She smiled at the honey haired boy. Jasper smirked and chose the safer choice.

"Truth." His voice was crisp and smooth at the same time. Bella leaned against him a bit, sleep blurring her eyes. He adjusted his posture to accommodate for the extra weight. It was a cute scene and Rose rolled her eyes at how obvious it was that the two were head over heels in love.

"Why…" Her eyes lit up "Who in here would you wanna date most?" Jasper didn't respond immediately.

"You already know that." He replied to Alice, wrapping his arm around the exhausted girl leaning against him. Bella yawned and leaned her full weight against him.

"But you have to say it Jasper." Alice replied.

"You just want her to know."

"Of course Jasper." She smiled at him. Jasper sighed and glanced around. He couldn't chicken and have to do a dare.

"Bella." He whispered after a few seconds. Alice stared at him, Bella was too deep in near sleep to notice what he said. She didn't really want to hear anyway – there was no way it could be her.

"Edward." Jasper said next. Edward looked up, the bra was digging into his shoulder blade.

"Truth." Edward said next, toying with the strap digging in his side. He wasn't risking anything worse.

"If…you had to murder one person in this room." Jasper started, staring him down. "Who would you murder?" Edward tugged at the strap again.

"Isabella Swan." Edward grumbled, trying to cover his body up a bit. "Alrighty. I chose Tanya."

The game proceeded like that, fairly harmless for the next few hours. Shots were downed and Emmett had already moved onto his next bottle of liquor. Bella was barely awake, only responding when directly spoken too. Jasper had managed to avoid anything dangerous. Rosalie was drunk beyond repair, her words slurred and her body clumsy, Edward was in her same boat but he was a silent drunk. He would sit there and not say a thing, his eyes blurred a bit.

"Alll-is…" Rosalie called to her friend. Alice looked up.

"I say…truth." Alice responded after a few seconds.

"Did you ever kiss a girl?" Rose asked she didn't look like she could pay much attention to them.

"Of course. I was fifteen and at a party. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila…Korey." Alice replied, her voice a bit slurred from the alcohol she had consumed. Bella made a noise and her head slipped down into Jasper's lap. He gently readjusted her for the comfort of both.

"And I say Bellla" Alice chirped, shifting her weight towards the knocked out girl. Jasper slipped his arm around the girl and gave Alice a sharp look.

"Truth." Bella muttered from his lap. Alice smiled. Jasper ran his hand through her chocolate locks, stroking her head in a relaxing manner.

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Bella's cheeks warmed up against Jasper's hand, the one that was stroking through her hair.

"Only once." She replied, her voice low and quiet. "When Rose dared me to do it two years ago." She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Ok Bells. Your turn." Alice smiled at the girl.

"I'm giving my turn to Jasper and I'm going to sleep." She muttered and adjusted her body so she was completely comfortable. They'd done this before, watching movies she's fall asleep in or when she cried herself to sleep. Though she always felt guilty crying over her life when Jasper's was so much worse.

"Nope." She chirped to her friend. "You have to ask."

"Jasper." She muttered into his lap. His brows raised a bit. He leaned down towards her a bit and for the first time in the night…

"Dare." Everyone grew silent. Bella was known for being kind in her dares, too kind if you asked any of the other players. Bella rolled over in his lap, so her face was looking up towards his.

"I dare you to…" She stopped for a second. "Kiss me." Her voice was light and airy. She had been gathering the courage to say it. Rose stared in shock. Alice stared in shock. Edward, Emmett and Tanya stared in shock. Jasper pulled her so she was sitting and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle fashion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, adjusted her legs and kissed him deeper. She pulled away first.

"Jasper Whitlock." She whispered. "Stop being nice." There wasn't much sleep left in her voice. He was completely surprised by her sudden bravado. His lips came crushing against hers, biting lips, open mouths warring tongues.

"Ok. Seriously." Rose slurred a bit. Jasper grumbled and pulled away. Bella leaned against him, her face in his neck.

"Bella." Jasper whispered. Bella didn't say a word. Had she been drinking too? Without anyone noticing? That was the only way it would make any sense, why would the girl with dark locks otherwise want anything more from her closest friend. He could feel her cheeks warming against his neck.

"Bella bella." He whispered in her ear, too quiet for the rest.

"Sorry Jasper…" She muttered and tried to pull away. Jasper held her tight.

"Don't Bells." He whispered to her. She shook her head a bit.

"I shouldn't…"

"You should." He corrected her. She was surprised by his response. "Stay here. Forever." He kept going. "I love you Isabella Swan. I've loved you for the past…" He stopped to do the math. "Four years."

"I…" She started into his neck. "Love you…" Her breath cascaded over his neck sending a shiver down his spine. "too."

He cradled her too his chest for the rest of the game, though it didn't last much longer. He carried her to her bed but she didn't let go of him. He tried prying her fingers off him but it wouldn't work. She just whimpered and tugged on him a bit more. He finally agreed just to sleep curled up next to her, promising to return if he was allowed to go put on his pajamas, sweat bottoms and a wife beater top. They curled up with each other.

The next four weeks of camp were spent always in the others presence. It wasn't a big swing from what would normally be though. Jasper usually just followed Bella around anyway. He kissed her more though, her lips, her neck, her hair, her forehead.

They were inseperable and when they all went home he was by her as often. It didn't really surprise anyone. Not Jasper's half blind grandmother who wrapped her arms around Bella when they came over and told her that they were officially going out.

"You better not break my little Jasper's heart." The protective grandma told her grandson's newest girlfriend.

"Don't worry Mrs. Whitlock. It's your grandson who's the heartbreaker."

* * *

There you go. Read and review!


	2. A better version!

"Come on. Please play with us, please? What else are we going to do?" A short haired girl with skin as pale as snow begged, her dark purple tinted eyes were wide with feigned innocence. She was talking to two men, a blond sat on the upper bunk ignoring the petite girl, the bronze haired one was glaring at the girl.

"I am _not_ playing _that_ game. Not after what happened _last_ time." The bronze haired male snapped. He was Edward Cullen, a moody fellow with eyes the color of murky emeralds. He shoved his large hand through his shaggy hair. Alice stomped lightly and glared at him.

"What happened last time?" A second female voice cut in. This would be Bella Swan, somehow Alice had gotten her to agree to play, normally she would be reading one of her classics by this point.

"_Nothing_" His voice was stiff as he stretched out on his bunk under Jasper's. Alice snorted, her small nose curling.

"Oh please." Her voice was sharp. Edward glared at her yet again. Bella cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She looked from Alice to Edward and back again. She was waiting for an explanation but it never did come.

Edward snorted himself and shook his head. "I'm not playing."

"Please? It's no fun without you and Jasper!" she called back. Alice and Edward had a strange relationship. They were cousins at first on different sides of a failed marriage of Alice's mom, Esme and Edward's uncle Gabriel. After the divorce Esme and Carlisle, Edward's father, met and fell for each other hard. They grew close quickly as step siblings.

"I'm not playing Alice" Edward grumbled, scrambling to get his headphones on before she responded.

She beat him to it.

"Put those on and you'll find them broken by tomorrow morning" It wasn't a threat but a promise. They were lucky they were well off, Alice had already shattered his piano from a similar promise.

"I'm not going to play"

"Yes you are. Get off your damned high horse and get into Rose's and my room. Same with you Jasper. If you don't show up I'll break your precious guitar." Some sort of dying animal sound came from Jasper's throat. His guitar was his life, his everything. Edward got to witness Jasper crawl off the top bunk, grab his guitar and climb back up. Alice and Bella stalked from the room, Bella giving the two a quick smile on her way out.

"We better go if you like that chunk of wood" Edward said in a defeated tone to his roommate. Jasper glared at him momentarily before carefully setting the guitar on his bed and jumping down next to his bronze haired friend. They had all been going to Lake Sitjac Summer Camp since they were seven or eight. They had all befriended each other back then and since they had started spending more and more time together outside of camp.

The two guys joined the rest on the floor of Bella's room. There was Bella, sitting Indian style, her pajamas on and her hair in a messy pony tail. Alice was next to her, she looked more pixie like then ever in her short shorts and baggy black top. Rosalie was wearing sweats and a tight top, and she looked as amazing as always. Emmett was in shorts and a wife beater. And now there was Jasper, still looking as if he just walked off a major rock stage with his black jeans and oversized skull belt buckle and floppy hair that fell in a messy mop over his eyes. And Edward was in sweats and a tee – shirt.

"Awesome! I knew you guys would join us" Alice chirped as if she hadn't threatened them into the game. Jasper made a 'hmph' noise and . His guitar was his life – the only consistent thing. He had grown up in a broken house, his dad ran off when he was five, his mom wasn't able to handle raising a little boy on her own and quickly succumbed to alcohol and later worse. Her multiple boyfriends were abusive and all drug addicts. More then once Jasper found himself staying for weeks at a time at different friends houses trying to avoid a particularly bad one. He was gone for two months once and when he finally went back – he had been fourteen at the time – his mom simply told him to go to his room. His grandparents always tried to help him out as much as they could but couldn't take him away with his grandpa in the final stages of cancer. At fifteen his widowed grandma adopted him. Music had been a safe haven for him for multiple years.

"You threatened my guitar. It wasn't an option." Jasper growled at the peppy black haired girl. She smiled in response, her dark eyes squited shut.

"Ok. So we're playing truth or dare. Or we're playing spin the bottle. Your choice." She told what was basically her audience. "Raise your hands for spin" A few went up. More stayed down. "Raise your hands for truth or dare" The rest went up. She giggled and leaned forward.

"So if you chicken then you have to accept the opposite no questions asked." Alice added, making chickening a bit harder.

"Edward."

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at his step sibling.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Edward played that he was calm, cool and relaxed. Truthfully? He was terrified at what this girl would think up.

"Have you ever…" She trailed off, thinking up a good one. When she landed on the question she already knew the answer. She wanted the rest to know. "Had sex in your Volvo?" Her voice was light and airy. She could have been asking what he thought of the weather.

"...yeah" His voice was stiff and awkward, and that was nothing compared to what she could think up. A mental sigh of relief and he let his eyes scan over the others in the room, gauging there response. No one made any particular noise.

"Alrighty. Your turn" She smiled at him and he scanned the room.

"Rosalie" He looked at her brown eyes. She glanced up at him, pushing her blonde hair from her eyes. Everything was calculated with her, perfect and stunning.

"Truth" She muttered. The last dare she accepted had her dye her hair green. Though she had successfully managed to pull it off, and think up a good story, she did not want to go that route again.

"Have you…" He hesitated, what would be a reasonable question for Rose? "Tried drugs." His voice was smug. She rolled her eyes.

"I was fourteen and my boyfriend convinced me it was cool. And it was just Marijuana." She replied. It was an obvious lie; Bella raised her eyebrows a bit and leaned forward. She wasn't going to embarrass the girl by pressed for a truth.

"Alice, Alice." Rosalie chirped. Alice looked up suddenly. Rose sat back in her seat, satisfied to have thrown the black haired girl for a loop. The two girls were soul sisters. They both liked to shop, look good, dance, stay up too late with guys they didn't know quite well enough

"Dare" She muttered.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper." Oh that bitch, Jasper thought in a heartbeat.

Alice swallowed hard. Jasper, out of everyone in the room, hell, she would have preferred kissing Rose. Bella grumbled and looked away, she had a crush on Jasper, ever since they were ten years old and she was sitting alone with her book. Alice on the other hand didn't really want to kiss her ex. It was a messy break up – and with Bella's newly revealed feelings it was a recipe for disaster.

_Bella's POV Flashback_

_I was sitting behind one of the younger bunk sheds. My book was so good and I wanted to know what happened next so bad. The rest were being boring, Emmett and Edward were just playing some game with a few of the other guys and Alice, Tanya and Rosalie were all in the dance thing that was offered. I didn't want to, nor really could, dance. _

_Then this guy who looked like he was my age, maybe a bit older, came over. He had this slightly shaggy blonde hair and big green eyes. He looked really nice. _

_"Who are you?" I asked quickly, looking over the edge of my book. _

_"I'm Jasper…what about you?" He asked with the same bluntness. _

_"I'm Isabella but you can just call me Bella" I replied with the same tone of voice I used when I was trying to impress adults. He laughed a bit. _

_"Ok Bella." He said, almost as if he was trying out the name. "Bella?" He asked after a few seconds. _

_"What?" I asked, looking up from my book again. _

_"Why are you sitting all alone in the corner?" He continued. _

_"Cause everyone else is doing other stuff. Edward and Em are playing tag with the others and Tawny, Ali and Rose are all in the dance thing." I said, slightly let down. I knew I was blushing. He sat for a few seconds silently. _

_"Want to go swimming?" He asked after a few seconds. _

_"Sure" _

_Bella's POV end, Flashback end._

And that was how she fell head over heels in love with him. Every year he came he was more withdrawn. For some reason though he and Bella always connected.

It may have something to do with also growing up in a broken home. Her mom, Renee married at 18 and already had a kid on the way. She wasn't really fit for being a mom. She was a big time partier but thought she was in love with the guy five years older then her. She ran away – with her child – two weeks after the honeymoon. Divorce papers were filed next and Bella spent the next sixteen years of her life being handed back and forth throughout the year. Christmas, Summer and Spring Break with dad. The rest with Mom. Or maybe it was just because they were both anti-social and liked to listen to dark music and could just sit in the same room, in each other's presence and not require conversation or any sort.

They just connected. And Rosalie just giggled while Bella turned her head to Rose and glared a bit. She didn't notice that Jasper, who was sitting next to Bella was watching her with amused eyes. Alice turned head to Jasper and got onto her knee's , she never would have been able to comfortably kiss him if she wasn't a bit higher. Without any warning she shoved her lips against his. His hand slipped in her hair for a few brief seconds as he responded to the kiss. He then gently pulled her away and their eyes connected, each gauging the other's reaction.

A loud 'Hmph' came from Bella. The corner of Jasper's mouth turned up a bit and he leaned back into his sitting position. He adjusted his legs and now they were splayed out before him and he leaned back on the edge of Bella's bunk. They had all done this before.

"You have a question for me Alice?" Jasper leaned back again and looked at his friend. She giggled before answering.

"Jasper." She started, her eyes darted away, met Bella's before she continued. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" He replied. She smiled.

"When did you lose your virginity?" It was common knowledge that Jasper, with his stunning good looks, got around at his high school. He and Bella attended Alpine Ridge High School. She told multiple stories about it, all the stupid funny ones she told. He stared at Alice for a second.

"Three years ago." He said after thinking. She stared at him.

"You were only fourteen?" She questioned. His nod was lazy and slow, he wasn't embarrassed but didn't care to linger on the subject. It had been awkward and was only done because his girlfriend has some idea it was the ultimate commitment of love. They broke up four days later.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper muttered, staring the varsity football player.

"Dare." He said with obvious ego. How surprising?

"Drink a cup of water from the lake" Jasper replied back with the same speed. The dare had been reversed on Jasper the year before. It took four days of three-times-a-day teeth brushing to get rid of the taste.

"…" Emmett didn't say a thing. He should have known it was coming. A small plastic cup was held out to Emmett and he took it with a bit of glare. He marched out, refusing to chicken and in a few minutes came back with a cup full of slightly green water. He swallowed and stared at it before drinking the whole cup. He gagged and then swallowed.

"Ewaarea" He made some sort of strange noise before stealing someone's soda and finishing it. The taste of soda helped but didn't eliminate the disgusting lake water.

"I hate you Jazz" Emmett muttered.

"Payback's a bitch" Jasper replied with a smile. Emmett glared and made a point of sitting down.

"Alice" He called the girl with midnight locks. She looked up at him with wide pale lavender silver eyes.

"Yes?"

"Truth of Dare?" He asked with building intensity.

"Dare" She chirped back.

"Kiss Rosey." Emmett said after a few seconds. Alice nodded and without thought leaned over and kissed the blonde.

"Alright." She smiled as if the kiss never happened. Rose made a show of getting gum from her pocket and throwing it into her mouth.

"Isabella Swan" She smiled at the brunette. Bella stared at the pixie girl.

"When was your first kiss and who was it with?" Alice asked. Someone chirped that it was two questions but Bella's face had turned a dark pink.

"I…" She muttered. "I haven't had a first kiss..." Alice giggled a bit and Rose gave her a look of confusion.

"Like, you mean, sweet sixteen and never kissed?" Rosalie asked. Bella nodded and ducked her head down.

"Seriously?" Alice said quickly. Bella didn't respond.

"Oh…" Rosalie muttered after a few seconds.

"Edward." Bella chose her…prey.

"Dare" He replied without even waiting to be asked.

"I dare you too…" She didn't have one. She sat and thought for a bit before Jasper finally leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and nodded. Jasper had been the butt of many a harsh dare and he was using this as the ultimate payback. His last time at camp and he was going to make them all eat it.

"Edward. I dare you too…" She waited for drama purposes while standing up and meandering over towards her backpack. She removed a pair of leopard print undies and a matching bra. "Wear these for the rest of the game. And only these"

"Why do you own those?" Edward countered. Bella didn't answer.

"Fine." He disappeared behind the cabin. And when he came back no one could help but laugh. He was wearing the too tight underwear and the bra that cut into his skin. The bra fell flat against his chest and the underwear stretched too much.

"You look stunning Edward." Jasper smirked at the bronze haired boy. Edward glared a bit.

"Jasper. Truth or Dare." Edward snapped. Trying to cover the underwear with his lanky legs and arms.

"Truth" Jasper replied fluidly.

"How many times have you cheated?" Jasper smiled.

"Only once." He smiled slightly.

"When?" Alice asked next, was it when she was dating the honey haired man?

"I was fourteen." He replied.

"A lot happened when you were fourteen." Alice observed. Jasper's face fell momentarily. Fourteen was the first time he caught his mom doing more then sipping at a bottle early in the day. Fourteen was the first time a lab was built in his basement. Fourteen was the first time he ran away from the horror that used to be his home.

"Yeah. You have no idea." He pulled a grin back on his face. Bella gave him a concerned look. He pushed his leg against hers to calmly reassure her. No one noticed the gesture.

"Rosalie." Jasper's voice was smooth and flowing. All of them had done something to him at one point.

"Dare." She replied. He smiled a bit.

"One shot." She raised her brows a bit.

"Of?" She asked, leaning towards him a bit.

"What Emmett has stored under his bunk." Jasper smirked. Emmett was always the one what brought the beer, or vodka in this case - A few bottles of the spirit too.

"Emmett, give her the shot glass and bottle." He smiled, Emmett was more then willing to comply. Rosalie took the shot with out thinking much about it, she could hold a shot or two with out having much to worry about.

"Bella." She asked, leaning forward towards the brunette girl.

"Truth." Bella answered.

"Care to tell us who you have a crush on?" She asked. Bella froze and gave Rose pleading eyes. Begging her to change the question.

"Chicken." Bella muttered.

"Then you better be ready to kiss Edward. Seven minutes in the closet with tongue." Rose gave her the other choice. Bella sighed and shook her head.

"Chicken." She repeated and stood up. Edward didn't wait long to follow her to the small closet. Bella stepped in first and Edward crammed in after her.

"Bella." Edward whispered. "I'm not going to kiss you unless you want me to." His voice was nearly nonexistent. Bella's breathing increased a hint.

"Rose would kill us…if we don't…" Bella muttered, trying to think of a good excuse why she shouldn't kiss the taller bronze boy. Before she could say anything else his lips were crushed onto hers.

"She'll test us…" Bella managed to get in when his lips left hers and crawled down her neck "By opening the closet…door" Edward's lips came back in the same force they had been, bruising her full lips. The door was thrown open and the two stopped immediately, no one able to see the intensity of the kiss. Rose was surprised they even obeyed the dare.

"Oh…I guess…" She closed the door and he pulled away, his warm breath still warming Bella's skin. They didn't say a thing as they waited for Rosalie to tell them that they were allowed to leave the minute sized closet.

"How much longer do you think?" She asked carefully. He shrugged with lack of skill.

"I dunno." He leaned away. She stared at him with wide eyes that he could barely see in the dark. Only a glint of deep chocolate shone on her doe eyes. They watched each other for a few seconds when the door opened.

"You can come out now." Rosalie smirked at them. Edward slid out and Bella followed. Bella glared at Rosalie, and Rose smiled at her.

"I feel like I was making out with a stirpper! In that attire." Bella smirked and gave Edward a long look. Edward flushed a shade of red and snorted.

"Ok Bells, your turn." Alice chirped. Bella nodded and scanned the room. It occurred to her that Alice had yet to do anything bad.

"Alice." She smirked at the black haired girl. "Truth or dare"

"Truth, I don't feel like moving." She smiled back at her friend.

"Well then…" Bella hesitated. Jasper looked over at his closest friend, if she didn't come up with one soon he had one ready. Everyone was going to pay this time around.

"I think Alice you need to tell us all who you have a crush on." Bella smiled sickly at the girl. Alice's eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard. That was something she wasn't going to know.

"I…" She hesitated and looked up at the honey haired boy. "I have a crush on…" She stared at down. "I…" She didn't want to actually say. "Chicken." She finally snapped.

"Well then. You have too…" Bella looked around the room a bit. Jasper leaned towards her a bit and whispered something in her ear. She giggled a bit but shook her head.

"Too cruel" She whispered back, her smile giggling. "I'm just going to have her…" She hesitated again. She had no idea what to tell her. Jasper gave her a 'are you sure?' look. She rolled her eyes.

"Just…dance the Hokey Pokey in front everyone." She smiled slightly; this was such a stupid dare. Jasper muttered something to her, it was low and quiet. Bella ignored him and watched Alice do the dorky dance in front of everyone. She sat down after finishing a few rounds.

"Ok…my turn. I choose…Jasper." She smiled at the honey haired boy. Jasper smirked and chose the safer choice.

"Truth." His voice was crisp and smooth at the same time. Bella leaned against him a bit, sleep blurring her eyes. He adjusted his posture to accommodate for the extra weight. It was a cute scene and Rose rolled her eyes at how obvious it was that the two were head over heels in love.

"Why…" Her eyes lit up "Who in here would you wanna date most?" Jasper didn't respond immediately.

"You already know that." He replied to Alice, wrapping his arm around the exhausted girl leaning against him. Bella yawned and leaned her full weight against him.

"But you have to say it Jasper." Alice replied.

"You just want her to know."

"Of course Jasper." She smiled at him. Jasper sighed and glanced around. He couldn't chicken and have to do a dare.

"Bella." He whispered after a few seconds. Alice stared at him, Bella was too deep in near sleep to notice what he said. She didn't really want to hear anyway – there was no way it could be her.

"Edward." Jasper said next. Edward looked up, the bra was digging into his shoulder blade.

"Truth." Edward said next, toying with the strap digging in his side. He wasn't risking anything worse.

"If…you had to murder one person in this room." Jasper started, staring him down. "Who would you murder?" Edward tugged at the strap again.

"Isabella Swan." Edward grumbled, trying to cover his body up a bit. "Alrighty. I chose Emmett."

The game proceeded like that, fairly harmless for the next few hours. Shots were downed and Emmett had already moved onto his next bottle of liquor. Bella was barely awake, only responding when directly spoken too. Jasper had managed to avoid anything dangerous. Rosalie was drunk beyond repair, her words slurred and her body clumsy, Edward was in her same boat but he was a silent drunk. He would sit there and not say a thing, his eyes blurred a bit.

"Alll-is…" Rosalie called to her friend. Alice looked up.

"I say…truth." Alice responded after a few seconds.

"Did you ever kiss a girl?" Rose asked she didn't look like she could pay much attention to them.

"Of course. I was fifteen and at a party. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila…Korey." Alice replied, her voice a bit slurred from the alcohol she had consumed. Bella made a noise and her head slipped down into Jasper's lap. He gently readjusted her for the comfort of both.

"And I say Bellla" Alice chirped, shifting her weight towards the knocked out girl. Jasper slipped his arm around the girl and gave Alice a sharp look.

"Truth." Bella muttered from his lap. Alice smiled. Jasper ran his hand through her chocolate locks, stroking her head in a relaxing manner.

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Bella's cheeks warmed up against Jasper's hand, the one that was stroking through her hair.

"Only once." She replied, her voice low and quiet. "When Rose dared me to do it two years ago." She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Ok Bells. Your turn." Alice smiled at the girl.

"I'm giving my turn to Jasper and I'm going to sleep." She muttered and adjusted her body so she was completely comfortable. They'd done this before, watching movies she's fall asleep in or when she cried herself to sleep. Though she always felt guilty crying over her life when Jasper's was so much worse.

"Nope." She chirped to her friend. "You have to ask."

"Jasper." She muttered into his lap. His brows raised a bit. He leaned down towards her a bit and for the first time in the night…

"Dare." Everyone grew silent. Bella was known for being kind in her dares, too kind if you asked any of the other players. Bella rolled over in his lap, so her face was looking up towards his.

"I dare you to…" She stopped for a second. "Kiss me." Her voice was light and airy. She had been gathering the courage to say it. Rose stared in shock. Alice stared in shock. Edward and Emmett stared in shock. Jasper pulled her so she was sitting and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle fashion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, adjusted her legs and kissed him deeper. She pulled away first.

"Jasper Whitlock." She whispered. "Stop being nice." There wasn't much sleep left in her voice. He was completely surprised by her sudden bravado. His lips came crushing against hers, biting lips, open mouths warring tongues.

"Ok. Seriously." Rose slurred a bit. Jasper grumbled and pulled away. Bella leaned against him, her face in his neck.

"Bella." Jasper whispered. Bella didn't say a word. Had she been drinking too? Without anyone noticing? That was the only way it would make any sense, why would the girl with dark locks otherwise want anything more from her closest friend. He could feel her cheeks warming against his neck.

"Bella bella." He whispered in her ear, too quiet for the rest.

"Sorry Jasper…" She muttered and tried to pull away. Jasper held her tight.

"Don't Bells." He whispered to her. She shook her head a bit.

"I shouldn't…"

"You should." He corrected her. She was surprised by his response. "Stay here. Forever." He kept going. "I love you Isabella Swan. I've loved you for the past…" He stopped to do the math. "Four years."

"I…" She started into his neck. "Love you…" Her breath cascaded over his neck sending a shiver down his spine. "too."

He cradled her too his chest for the rest of the game, though it didn't last much longer. He carried her to her bed but she didn't let go of him. He tried prying her fingers off him but it wouldn't work. She just whimpered and tugged on him a bit more. He finally agreed just to sleep curled up next to her, promising to return if he was allowed to go put on his pajamas, sweat bottoms and a wife beater top. They curled up with each other.

The next four weeks of camp were spent always in the others presence. It wasn't a big swing from what would normally be though. Jasper usually just followed Bella around anyway. He kissed her more though, her lips, her neck, her hair, her forehead.

"Are you sure it was a good idea getting them together?" Alice muttered, leaning against a tree. Rose was sitting next to her.

"Of course it was. They're totally perfect for each other."


End file.
